Stuck
by HarryAndGinnyAAF
Summary: Sequel to It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing Ginny's exfiance makes an unexpected return into her life with an encounter that makes Ginny's head spin. Please ReadReview! HIAUTS
1. Chapter One

Stuck

This is the sequel to It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing. You'll still understand it if you don't read that, but it would be lovely if you'd read that too!

NOTE: The second chapter will more than likely not be up until early January due to Christmas and a trip to Canada.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yadda yadda.

Chapter One: Off Its Axis

Ginny ran water into the coffee pot groggily and early that Monday morning. Harry would be up soon, and she needed her coffee before she could face the world. She put some of the ground coffee beans into the water, and turned it on. She tracked outside and fetched the muggle newspaper from outside at the foot of the driveway. On her way back into house she picked up the rugby ball from the yard. Ginny inhaled as she entered the kitchen again. The rich smell of coffee enhanced her senses. She turned off the maker and poured herself a steaming cup. Ginny dumped sugar and milk into the coffee and stirred it until it was brown. She sat at the table and picked up the Daily Prophet. The cover story was about a breakthrough in cauldron theory. Ginny just flipped right over that. As she skimmed she saw headlines about one of the Weird Sisters being killed, Quidditch scores, and product sales. Nothing interesting or important graced the newspaper today, so she set it aside. Ginny got up and rinsed out the mug sitting it in the sink. Harry came in as she put bacon on the frying pan and beat scrambled eggs at the same time. "Morning love," Harry said cheerfully pecking her on the cheek. "I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted at how brilliantly happy you are in the morning." Ginny slapped his hand gently as he reached to take bacon off the pan. "Get a fork and sit at the table if you want some." She was still a little upset with Harry from the argument they'd had a few days ago. He had slightly suggested she were lazy for not working.

"What inspired you to cook and not leave me to McDonald's this morning?" Harry inquired, sipping his coffee. Ginny sighed thoughtfully as she scraped eggs and placed bacon on his plate. "Nothing to do really, no good articles in the Prophet, could care less about muggle politics," she stated sitting across from him with her own breakfast. Ginny studied her husband with amusement. She found it funny the way he wolfed his meals, and wondered why he didn't feel well tewnty minutes later. This was Ginny's only real alone time with him. Harry was always at work, and when he wasn't Ginny was busy with the kids. Harry and Ginny had three kids. Julian was there youngest, he was nine. Katie and Madison were fourteen. Ginny's ex-fiance, Chase Cameron, had left her when he learned she was pregnant. As a result Ginny married Harry, who took the girls as his own. "I have to be off now, baby, I love you," he said hugging and kissing her goodbye. She sighed and proceded with the household chores. Ginny did the dishes, did the kids' laundry, did Harry's laundy, her own laundry, scrubbed the tables and the counters, tidied Harry's study, cleaned the guinea pig's cage, changed the cat litter, and let the dog out. When Ginny finally decided she had finished the household chores, she left a note to Katie, Madison, and Julian and went to the bank and grocery shopping. When she got home Katie and Julian were in the living room with none other than Chase Cameron.

"Ginny!" Chase exclaimed standing up off the couch. "What are you doing here Chase?" Ginny eyed him suspiciously and put her purse on the counter. "Katie, Julian, bring in the groceries." The kids nodded, glumly, and trudged out to the car. "I asked you something, Chase, what are you doing here?" Chase circled around the couch until he was right up to Ginny. "I came to see you and the girls," he said flashing his big Hollywood kind of grin. "The girls and me? I don't think so," she said, instinctively blocking the hallway that led to the children's bedrooms. "Come on, Gin, I'm their father, they need to see me," he tried to coax her into moving but Ginny wouldn'y buy it. "You didn't care fourteen years ago," she said, trying to keep a steady voice. "Oh, honey, I was scared," Chase said reaching for her face, "Surely you can understand?" Ginny turned her face from his hand. "You have no rights to see them, they have a father." Ginny knew from past experience with him, that this had made him angry. "What are you talking about? I'm their father! I put my dick in you, and they were the result, I am the father," he said harshly. Tears stung Ginny's eyes. She was not used to being treated that way anymore. "Chase," she started, but he interrupted, "Don't you 'Chase' me, woman." Chase backed her into the wall. Ginny wondered why the kids had not come back in. She sucked in a shaky breath.

Chase's expression shifted. "Oh, Ginny..I'm so sorry," he said tenderly, putting his hand to her cheek. "I've just missed you so sorely, I finally find you and your married, and you've given my children away." Ginny put her hand to his in attempt to move it, but her hand ended up resting there. "I need you back Ginny," he closed his eyes. "I-I can't, I'm married, I love Harry," she sed moving his hand. "Or do you?" Ginny stared at him. "Yes, I do, Chase." His expression changed to pleading. Chase leaned in and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. A bitter wave of guilt washed over her. "Chase, no," she said finally, pushing him away. "I love him, he loves me, don't do this to me." Chase brushed the hair from her face. "Just think about it, and consider it, that's all I ask of you," he said biting his lip. "I will do no such thing," Ginny told him sharply, but she knew she would think about it. That kiss threw her near perfect world off of its axis. "Here's my number," he said scribbling on a paper and handing it to her, "Call me later." Chase left the house and Ginny ran to her room, ignoring questions from Katie and Julian.

Had Ginny really just thought about another man like that? Had she really enjoyed that kiss the way she did? Was she really betraying Harry with these thoughts? She couldn't even sit on the bed. She shared it with Harry, and another man had just kissed her and she'd enjoyed it. Just a little bit. Chase had never been good to her. He'd cheated on her, lied to her, and barracaded her from her family. He'd come home at night eat and beg for sex, and when he didn't get it he went out to a bar, got drunk, and had sex with some random woman. Still, Ginny couldn't soothe the guilt. She was in doubt between Chase and Harry. She was doing this to sweet Harry. Her Harry who would bring her home flowers just because he was thinking of her, came home at night and helped Katie and Madison with their summer homework,and had long conversations with Julian about his cartoons. That wonderful who had brought meaning back into Ginny's life. She was betraying him by being stuck between them. All Chase had done was kiss her. So easily was Ginny thrown off track. So easily had Chase Cameron came back into her life.

So that's chapter one. How was that? Please R/R!! Flames are perfectly welcome, as most of the time they help me be a better writer. 


	2. Should Have Known

Stuck

Sorry this took so long! I've just been busy with school and everything, writing a little at a time.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Should Have Known

Days had passed since Chase had come, and Ginny's mind was crawling. His number was in her nightstand drawer. Se had been meaning to throw it out, but hadn't yet. She shivered from the cold of the rainy London night and pulled the covers up to her chin. She couldn't sleep, not with Harry lying next to her. Ginny got up out of the bed carefully and put on her dressing robe. She reached for her nightstand drawer to retrieve the number and dispose of it. A noise from the kitchen made her head snap up and listen quietly. Cabinets were opened and closed and the light movement of jars in the fridge was heard. Ginny sighed, putting her feet into her slippers. She trudged into the kitchen squinting from the bright lights. Julian froze when he saw her, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Julian, what on Earth are you still doing up?" Ginny studied him for a moment and let her eyes focus. Taking the bottle of Coke from him, she pushed the glass into the water dispenser on the door on the freezer. "I'm not still up, I woke up thirsty," Julian exclaimed. "Hush, sweetheart, don't yell, drink up and go back to bed." Julian gulped the water and disappeared back down the hallway.

Finding she couldn't keep her mind off of Chase for the half an hour after that, Ginny wandered into the kids' rooms, to check on them. When she'd satisfied herself with that, she plopped onto the couch and stared out the sliding glass door. The lights overhead the pool glittered in the water like stars. Ginny propped her feet up on the oak wood coffee table and slumped into the cushions, deep in thought. She had to get Chase to just go away, but she knew him. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't go without a fight. Ginny rubbed her temples. This was going to be hard and Harry could never know about it. She looked up when she heard a door open. Madison stepped out of her room and paused when she saw Ginny.

"Why are you up?"

"I'm not speaking to you, Mum."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're unfaithful."

"How am I unfaithful?" Madison turned her back on Ginny to look at the clock. Ginny thought she may have taken that gesture stronger than it was meant. Madison turned back sharply and gave Ginny one nasty look. "I know what you've been doing, you've been seeing your ex-fiance, you've been speaking to him again behind Dad's back!" Madison was shouting and waving a finger at Ginny inches from her face.

"I saw you kiss him," Madison spat forcefully.

"Keep your voice down, people are sleeping."

"Changing the subject are we? I saw you and you can't deny it."

"Oh, yes I can. You didn't see it correctly."

"How could I have not seen it correctly? 20/20 vision!"

"He kissed me, I am not seeing nor speaking to him, not another word about it, go back to bed," Ginny retorted sternly. "Because you know I'm right." Madison stormed back into her room as Ginny burried her face in a cushion. Madison didn't understand. She was too young. Fourteen year olds don't understand this type of thing. She kicked her feet up on the couch and leaned her head back against the arm of the sofa and started to cry. Chase always brought trouble with him, where ever he went. Now he was trying to break up her family. Ginny knew she ought to tell Harry what had happened, but she opted otherwise. What if Harry didn't understand and left her? That wasn't necessary. All she had to do was stop thinking about Chase, not call him, not see him, and there would be nothing to tell Harry. No reason to worry. With that in mind, she trudged back into the bedroom. As the mattress shifted under her weight, Harry stirred and groaned. "Just me, I got up to get some water, go back to sleep." She paused, and then slid into the covers. More lying to Harry. How much more of it could she take? Ginny drowned her tears into the pillow when she felt Harry's arm wrap around her and pull her closer.

When Ginny awoke later in the morning, the bed was cold and empty. She felt behind her for Harry and found him gone. She sighed, rolled over, and sat up. She'd slept in. Harry was at work. The house was quiet, meaning he'd dropped Madison and Katie off shopping, and Julian at a friend's house. Ginny got up and sauntered into the kitchen. The microwave clock was blinking 11:32 am. She dragged herself back into he bedroom and dug through random drawers, straightening things out. She got a drawer down in her nightstand and found Chase Cameron's number. Ginny played with the paper and the phone, debating whether to call him and tell him to leave her alone or not. Finally, she gave in and decided to tell him to just stay away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chase? It's Ginny."

"So you've decided to call me."

"Yeah look-."

"Meet me at the corner store Monday at noon."

"Chase I called to tell you to just stay away from me."

"Be there." Ginny sat in shock as he hung up. She threw the phone down and cursed at herself. She should have never called. She should have known something was going to happen. Nothing good ever came of coming into contact with Chase. Ginny knew better, and would not go to the corner store too meet him on Monday. She would not go. No matter what.


	3. Blue Silk Sheets

Stuck

Explanation for lateness after chapter

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Blue Silk Sheets

The day was foggy and wet. Quite typical of London, in Ginny's opinion. That was fine though. She didn't mind too much, as it matched the dull, dreariness of her mood. People crowded the wide streets of Oxford Street, tourists flooding from hotels and off of side roads. Bright colours contrasted the gloomy mood. The colours, Ginny assumed, were an attempt to brighten the people's moods. Ginny strode down the street, glancing at her watch. She had decided to meet Chase afterall. Though, she was going only to tell him to keep away from her. That was the only reason, and she'd make it clear. After she did that, she was going to go grocery shopping and forget she ever saw Chase's ugly face again.

Sunshine started to appear for a moment when Ginny got to the corner store. She pulled her long, black coat tighter around her. The chilled wind blew the lengthy skirt around her legs. Out of nowhere, a pair of warm, strong arms pulled her close. Ginny jumped and swung around. Her brown eyes roamed the body of the man who'd touched her. Tall and blonde, with a built figure. "Don't touch me, Chase." Ginny back away from the man. "Let's go for a walk," he offered her his arm. "No, let's not, I'm only here to tell you to leave me alone," Ginny retorted, crossing her arms. "You don't want me to leave you alone." His voice was solemn and somewhat psychotic sounding. Ginny looked into his eyes wearily and backed away from him again. Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I can give you so much more than him, you know I can." Ginny shook her head and pulled her arm. He tightened his grip on her arm, "I know you want me." She shook her head violently and yanked away from him.

"Chase..please, don't."

"You need me."

"I don't!"

"You do," Chase snapped dragging Ginny along with him.

The television was droaning when Ginny awoke. She sighed and turned over feeling for Harry. The bed was empty, and still warm. Her eyes fluttered open to find no window, and no light. Her senses awoke with her and she felt her bare skin under silk. Silk? She didn't have silk sheets. She didn't have blue silk sheets, or pale yellow walls. She bolted upright and scrambled from the bed. It was ten in the evening.

That's chapter 3 people! As you can tell, I haven't been able to write much. School just ended, and I was busy with that. Relatives have been down, so I've been seperated from the computer. Chapter 4 shouldn't (I repeat, SHOULDN'T) take too long to get up. Hope you like what little I've just posted!


End file.
